


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Roy, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, not proofread we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Early today though, it had sounded like a great idea.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> The Bottom!Roy tag might be pretty empty, but Roy's ass should never be

_Try to not touch yourself,_ Ed had said. 

Roy’s knuckles were white from gripping the chair’s armrest — just wait it out, just wait it out. He couldn’t even move, that _thing_ inside of him seemed to find a way to fit better every time his body as much as twitched. He should have known better than to let Edward mess with vibrators.

Early today though, it had sounded like a great idea. Ed had put Roy on his hands and knees, fingered him painstakingly slow even if he had already been loose from their night together. When he fitted the toy inside him, he set it on the lowest intensity, watching Roy squirm and fist the linens, telling him he looked good and pretty — and _fuck,_ Roy loved to look good and pretty for him. Then Ed had taken Roy’s length in his mouth and sucked him dry, staring up at him with hungry golden eyes that promised him very nice things later on.

Sitting at work, however, with the sweet morning pleasure forgotten, Roy was reconsidering. If he was at home, laying on his bed with Edward within sight, it might have been a good experience — or _without_ his sight, it could also be good. Edward could have tied him up and gagged him too, so he wouldn’t have to worry about the volume of his moans. If they were at home, Roy could beg and Ed _would_ relent, because he always did when Roy begged, and would press his body against Roy’s back, run both metal and flesh fingers soothingly up and down his sides. But here in the office, all he had was a leather chair creaking under him and a bunch of soldiers just a door away, a pile of documents he couldn’t even read because the toy started vibrating randomly at a different level each time. He was so hard it hurt, he couldn’t stand up because his legs felt like jelly, and worst of all Ed wasn’t here to whisper nothings on his ear.

But it couldn’t get _worse than this_ , right? This was the highest level, it had to be. Otherwise, Roy might just explode.

He was sitting to close to the edge of the chair, and it was awful, so he put efforts to fix his seat. Which was a terribly good idea—

” _A-ah!_ ”

— as the vibrator now was exactly where it was supposed to be: pressed against his prostate, sending waves after waves of pleasure up his spine. He slapped a hand over his mouth as the sound left his lips, closing his eyes tightly. It’s lunchtime, it’s lunchtime, and all he could do was beg that no one had decided to catch up on work today.

It would be so easy to reach down, open his fly and just get rid of a bit of the tension. Ed didn’t even have to know— and if he _did_ , it wouldn’t even be so bad, would it? Roy could take the punishment, whatever it was, if that meant he would get to come in the end. He could almost picture Edward catching him, telling how bad Roy had been, that he was such a slut, couldn’t even keep his hands off his cock for a few hours. And, _yes_ , breathing was impossible now.

 _Try to not touch yourself._ Well, he did try, didn’t he?

Roy palmed himself through his blue military pants. It felt like a crime, not because he was doing it in the office but because Ed had asked him not to. He couldn’t open his eyes now, never, this was _so wrong_ , but when he pressed the heel of his palm over his clothed erection if felt _so nice_. The stimulation of the toy inside him made him cant his hips forward, and he repeated the movement once, twice, biting his lip to contain the pleasured gasps.

No stopping now, he decided, and used his free hand to (fucking finally) get his pants open. Sighing in relief, Roy took himself in his own hands. It wouldn’t take long, not between the throbbing on his sweet spot and the vivid image of Ed licking him from base to head. He thumbed the slit oozing precome, whining embarrassingly as the cotton undershirt scratched his sensitive nipples. If Ed was here— if Ed was here he would bite them, twist them between his fingers, pull at them until they were red and puffy. Ed would throw him over the table, and make a mess out of it and Roy himself, would tug at the black hair sending beautiful shocks of pleasure down Roy’s spine, would—

The door’s lock clicked and Roy’s eyes snapped open.

He choked, feeling a rush of heat flood his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, no, I’m so sorry, _please,_ I—”

“It’s okay,” Edward said, stepping forward and pulling the buttons of his uniform jacket free.

The golden eyes ran up and down Roy’s disheveled appearance, taking it all in with the same intense hunger from before. He threw the jack away, Roy vaguely registered the sound of it hitting the floor. Leaning against the edge of Roy’s desk, he rolled his shirt sleeves up and smirked.

“Carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a gay disaster


End file.
